Heat of the Moment
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermione over hears a conversation between Harry and Ron after her kiss with Ron during the final battle. What does she hear? Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does. Please read and review!


**Heat of the Moment**

The battle is finally over, Voldemort is dead and we won. It's been a couple days but both Harry and Ron seem to be avoiding me. They should be in living room of the Burrow so hopefully they won't find a way to run off when I enter the room. I finally make it to the threshold of the living room and can just barely make out the conversation between the two.

I was about to enter the room when I hear Harry say, "So you and Hermione eh?"

"What about us, mate?" Ron responds.

"Well aren't you guys together now?" Harry asks, "Didn't you guys kiss in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Well yeah," Ron replies, "But nothing is going to come from it. It was just in the heat of the moment, I thought we were going to die."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Ron didn't really feel anything for me and never planned on telling me, just avoid me.

"So you guys decided to just stay friends?" Harry questioned.

"Well not really," Ron stutters out and I can just imagine how red his face is, "I haven't exactly talked to her since it happened."

"I thought you wanted a relationship with Hermione," Harry says perplexed, "Now that you have the chance you're going to throw it away."

"I did want Hermione but that was before," Ron replies, "We are war heroes and can have the pick of any woman we want."

"And you don't want Hermione?" Harry questions.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione is a great girl and friend but why should I have to settle for her?" Ron replies. It hurts to hear my friends talk about me like I'm nothing and not good enough to be with.

"Settle for?" Harry asks sounding upset.

"Well yeah, mate," Ron says laughing, "I can get the most beautiful girls in the world now. I'm talking supermodel material. Not to mention they won't harp on me to read or do work and bore me with things she's read about."

"Is that really what you want?" Harry questions, "Someone who only wants to be with you because you are famous?"

"Yeah," Ron replies, "I'm finally somebody and I'm going to use that in my favor and you should too. I mean come on mate; you are the savior of the wizarding world any woman would be more then will to do anything for you."

"I don't want just anyone," Harry tells him, "I was willing to give up on any chance I had with Hermione for you. I thought you truly cared for her and if being with you made her happy I would back off."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks confused.

"Hermione is not someone you would settle for," Harry replies angrily, "She is someone you would be lucky to have and would cherish because you never want to lose her. She is bloody gorgeous, more intelligent than anyone I know and has always been loyal and caring to me."

I feel color rise in my face and my heart pound from the words Harry said. I never knew that he felt that way about me.

"Harry, mate," Ron says in a shocked tone, "You fancy 'Mione?"

"Of course I do," Harry yells, "And you can bloody well bet that I will do everything I can to get her and make sure you never do."

"You can have her," Ron says laughing.

"We will see who is laughing when I have my happily ever after and you end up a bitter old man." Harrys' voice sounds like it's coming closer but I'm frozen and have no way to get away before he sees me.

"That's if she even wants you," Ron replies cockily from farther away, "last I checked she wanted me but good luck mate."

"That may very well be," Harry says from right on the other side of the door, "but as you said I'm the savior of the wizarding world, what woman wouldn't want me according to you?"

I push my back against the wall and hope that Harry will be too distracted to notice me as the door swings open. I'm not that lucky though as Harry stares at me shocked and the door swings shut behind him.

"Hermione," he chokes out, "How long have you been standing out here?"

"Awhile," I reply quietly.

"Oh," he whispers, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," I tell him and he refuses to look at me, "Did you mean it?"

His eyes snap to mine and he says, "Every word" He then looks away and mumbles, "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I won't bring it up again but I can't promise that my feelings for you will change because they won't"

"I never thought I stood a chance with you," I say.

"Why would you ever think that?" he questions.

"Why would you want me when you could have girls like Cho and Ginny?" I reply.

"Because I love you," He replies, "You have always been there for me no matter what, you always care and worry about me and never treat me differently because I'm the Harry Potter. To you I'm always just Harry and I love it."

"You're my best friend Harry," I tell him, "I would do anything for you."

He seems sad by this and I don't understand why until says, "Is that all I will ever be to you, your best friend?"

"That depends," I say.

"On what?" he asks.

"If you ask me out and to be your girlfriend," I reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks shyly looking hopeful.

I start laughing and his hopeful look turns into one of hurt and I quickly tell him, "Usually people go on dates before they ask someone to be their girlfriend but I guess we have known each other long enough that it doesn't matter."

"Is that a yes?" He asks looking sheepish.

"Of course that's a yes," I respond making him smile at me brilliantly.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" He questions nervously, "I understand if it's too soon or you're not ready."

"I wouldn't mind if you kissed me," I tell him, "As long as it's not a heat of the moment type of kiss."

"It's more of a I've wanted to do this for a long time and hopefully the first of many more type of kiss," he says shyly.

"I would definitely not mind that at all then," I say smiling. He smiles back and leans forward, capturing my lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Harry," I whisper to him when we pull a part.

"I love you too, Hermione," He replies, "Always have and I always will."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review letting me know what you thought and if you want me to continue this story. I haven't had much inspiration lately but reviews always help.**


End file.
